darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Standard spells
Standard spells (also called the standard spellbook) are a group of Magic spells available to all players. It is unlocked by default upon character creation, and can be used at level 1 Magic. Overview The spells in the standard spellbook can be divided into a number of distinct classifications. Combat spells Combat spells are used to by its casters, mostly in battle, for their offensive capabilities. This type of magic can be separated into two sub types. One type of spells give specific elemental damage (Elemental spells, that are often used against monsters with a specific weakness to these elements. The other kind, Curse spells, has different effects and are not mainly used to cause damage, but to make dealing damage easier or safer for the mage casting these curse spells. For example: by lowering the target's (combat) stats or binding it in place preventing it from moving. Elemental spells Spells such as Water Strike and Fire Blast are simple: They deal damage to one target, with the amount of damage varying according to the spell's maximum hit and other modifiers. The accuracy of these spells is determined by a number of factors, none of which are the spell itself; all other things being equal, Air Rush is as accurate as Fire Surge. There are four main types Elemental spells in the standard spellbook: wind (air), water, earth, and fire. Additionally, there are five increasingly strong groups of spells: Strike spells, Bolt spells, Blast spells, Wave spells, and Surge spells. Each of these spells makes use of a number of air runes, and a number of water runes, earth runes or fire runes depending on the spell. Free players may use all elemental spells up to and including Fire Blast. In addition to the elemental spells, there are a number of unique combat spells with different properties. Compared to melee and Ranged, some lower-levelled offensive spells have exceptionally high maximum hits for the levels required to cast them. Curses Curse spells are combat spells that are mainly used to cause a negative effect to the caster's target other than damage. Some curse spells temporarily lower the target's stats. As Magic is meant to be strong against melee users, the various curse spells lower Attack, Strength and Defence by either 5% or 10%. Additionally, Teleport Block may be classified as a curse, although it prevents teleportation rather than lowering a stat. Free players have access to the first three curses (Confuse, Weaken and Curse) as well as Teleport Block. All curse spells aside from Teleport Block make use of catalyst runes Curse spells do not stack with themselves or similar curses; for example, it is not possible to frequently cast Stun on a target to drain its Attack further than 10%, nor is it possible to cast Confuse afterward for an additional 5% drain. Spells that prevent the target from moving are binding spells. The ability to deal damage from a distance is one of a mage's greatest advantages in combat, and binding spells ensure that melee users are unable to get too close. Free players may use Bind, which holds the target for 10-20 seconds, but members can use the Snare and Entangle spells, which hold the target for 15-30 and 20-40 seconds, respectively. Binding spells use nature runes. After a binding spell wears off, its target is immune to successive binding spells for five seconds. Teleports The standard spellbook contains a number of teleport spells, which instantly transport the caster to a certain destination. These spells are popular as they offer a considerably faster method of transportation than walking everywhere, and several of them, such as Varrock Teleport, lead to popular areas of the map. Free players may access all teleport spells up to and including Falador Teleport. All teleport spells use law runes in addition to other runes. The standard spellbook is also the only spellbook to feature teleother spells. When cast on another player, these spells will teleport that player to a certain destination. However, the targeted player must have Accept Aid on, and will be asked whether they wish to accept the teleportation. All teleother spells use soul runes in addition to law runes. Skilling spells Skilling spells are that aids the player in a way that is not related to combat in a direct way. These skilling spells can be divided into two types: Enchantment spells and Alchemy spells. Enchantment spells Enchantment spells imbue certain items with magical properties, giving them new abilities. Any piece of jewellery crafted with a gem may be enchanted by the proper Enchant Jewellery spell, and crossbow bolts with tips made from gems may be enchanted by the proper Enchant Crossbow Bolt spell. Enchanted jewellery items have a wide variety of effects, such as teleportation, increased equipment bonuses, and assistance in skills such as Smithing and Runecrafting. Enchanted crossbow bolts gain secondary effects in combat. Additionally, the Charge Orb spells may be used to imbue unpowered orbs with elemental magic, after which they may be used to make elemental staves. All enchantment spells make use of cosmic runes. Alchemy spells Alchemy spells convert items into other items. There are only three alchemy spells in the game. Low Level Alchemy and High Level Alchemy convert items into certain amounts of coins, and Superheat Item may be used to forge ore into bars without a furnace. These three spells all use nature runes and fire runes. Spell Summary Category:Magic Category:Standard spells Category:Spells Category:Wizards' Tower